Governor and President Part 2
---- 'P.A.N.L. Camp ' - New Luna - :The trees from the jungle part, revealing a man made clearing which is about about 300 meters across. IR Camoflague netting has been set up to help hide the camp from fly overs and prying eyes. The entrances to what could be classed as buildings are set into mounds of dirt, which have been designed to look natural. A single tigerpit sits in the middle of the clearing, obviously intended for those who have a few 'problems' in learning. A large fence has been set up around the camp, the posts being made from a natively grown wood, while the barbed wire has started to show signs of rust. Two large gates prevent exit back down the main path. ---- Funerals, rather humdrum affairs with little to be happy about. It even appears the same way with terrorists, or self seen freedom fighters. Hart's standing in front of a recently dug and filled grave, just staring at the cross. Her troop of body guards are with her, stone faced and solemn as usual. Freyssinet is led out by some gards. As they step out, she has to stop to get used again to the brilliant sun outside. She surveys the scene, biting her lower lip. "Doctor Freyssinet," Hart comments, not looking towards the named woman. "Please, do join me." She gives a dismissive wave of her hand to the Guard, who then split off. Freyssinet advances as the woman calls her. Once at Hart's level, she watches the "president". "I'm sorry for your loss." she says softly. Freyssinet looks rather bedragled, her clothes stained with sweat and rings of salt, and her red mane now a tangled mess. Hart glances over her shoulder to Frey, and gives her a rather worried look. "Fitzgerald, that idiot," she murmurs, before taking a few steps towards Frey. "You are alright, yes?" She shakes her head, managing to loosen up a stray lock of hair. "I'm terriblely sorry at this." Her dead husband seems to the last thing on her mind. "Let's get you cleaned up." Freyssinet blinks at Hart's words, uncertain. "I... am allright ; my friends are much worse. They're the one who need help." "You most likely have figured out that we don't have doctors here," Hart replies, chewing at her bottom lip nervously. "Which is one of the reasons that we grabbed you." Her gaze then drifts back to Andrew's grave. "Most likely could have saved him, too. Now, I've got groups that are starting to splinter off from us..." Her gaze then shifts back to Frey, tears dwelling in her eyes. "Groups who don't care who they hurt." Freyssinet bites her lips. "I could have treated him. I would have treated him. I am a doctor, not a judge." "Then why have you been so quick to condemn us?" Hart answers, shaking her head. "You knew nothing of us... We've got some bad people, but some of those people were in the New Luna Militia." Freyssinet looks straight at Hart, "Sorry but when you get trapped and kidnapped, it is hard not to judge badly those who are holding you - and dear friends - against your will." she sighs. "I admit my initial opinion was too harsh." Freyssinet adds, "I've been doing a good deal of thinking... About you in particular. We got more in common than I thought." "And I know that we should not have done what we did," Hart replies, actually apologetic. "But... If we attempted to get medical attention, we would have been gunned down in the streets. The NLM, they shoot first, and never ask questions." The woman closes her eyes, and looks down to her feet, before glancing up to Frey. "What do you mean?" she responds, looking mildly surprised at the remark. Freyssinet answers. "Both of us shoved into politics by circumstances we did not want - you... your husband's death. Me, trying to patch up Bart's mess, initially. Both loaded with the "terrorist" label unfairly - for years, that's what people thought of the Watchers. And despite all I said and tried, that's how they still consider us." Hart seems to consider this for a moment, before nodding. She's frowning a little bit. "I... I just wish there was a way to smooth this over," she replies, still looking towards Frey. "They will attack here sooner or later, and none of us will survive. If they can shoot up a medical convoy, they will have no problems in gunning down men and women." She takes a deep breath and sighs, once more looking back to the grave. "Oh Andrew, what have you done?" Freyssinet frowns. "You could evacuate. You could disband. There /is/ always a choice." she pauses. "If... If we'd speak to Jeff, maybe you could have a shuttle out, to wherever you'd be safe." The idea seems to perk her up. "Send Katriel and Brandon with a message from me about that, Jeff will do it. There is still a chance." "I... I don't know how much of the militia is still loyal to me," Hart mutters, looking down at her feet. "Most of the regulars, they're starting to follow Fitzgerald. The Irregulars, they still look up to me." She takes a deep breath, and then sighs. "I caught one of the regulars fighting with one of my irregular medics the other day. Labelling him as a spineless cur." Her gaze them slips across to Frey again. "Can you possiblely send a message to Jeff? Requesting a meeting? You can use your PDA for that." Freyssinet nods, "I could." She pauses. "If you release Kat and Brandon, he'll listen to what I'd say, he'd trust you enough, I think." Freyssinet adds, "Fitzgerald? He's the one.. the one that has been torturing Brandon, right?" Hart slowly nods in reply to Frey's words. "Yes," she replies, looking towards the doors. "I've thought about giving the order to execute him... But I know that it wouldn't be followed through." She slowly shakes her head and then sighs. Freyssinet nods. "What about ordering that to some of your.. irregulars?" "To commit murder?" Hart replies, giving Frey a long look. "These people have families, they have families that miss them. Do you think that you'd be able to condemn a man to death? He's an evil, wicked man..." She trails off, and fixes her attention on the door once more. "But he could be treated by the right people." Her brow furrows slightly. "Can't he?" Freyssinet sighs. "Yes. Guess... Seeing Brandon in the state he is... And Kat. But treat? There is no treatment for cruelty and sadism." "Maybe, I should offer him up for the person who killed my husband?" Hart murmurs, before slowly walking back across to the grave. "They won't punish the criminal who attacked a medical convoy." Freyssinet frowns. "I am afraid they won't go that far." "Exactly, they won't," Hart replies, slumping forward a bit. "They find out about this place, they'll just gun everyone down here. They're a pack of butchers." She turns back to Frey once more. "The penalty for treason is death acording to the NLG, so we have no reason to disband and give up." Freyssinet ponders that. "If you send back Kat and Brandon, I think they would negociate at least for you and your irregulars." The 'President' looks back to Frey once more and nods. "I guess you're right," she comments, with a faint smile. "I'll arrange to get them out, if you send a message to General Ryan." Freyssinet nods. "If you give me access to my PDA, I'll do it right away." "Here you go," Hart comments, as she fishes out her PDA. "It's actually a good thing that I've finally been able to talk to a person with half a brain." She offers a faint, but still generous smile at this. Freyssinet smiles a bit back as she takes the PDA, and starts typing her message. Once done, she hands it to Hart before sending it. Hart reads over the message, changes a couple and then passes it back to Frey. "You are a friend to the people," she replies, with a grin. "We owe you a lot." She moves in for a hug, if the doctor will let her. Freyssinet smiles a bit more to Hart. "I have never felt that useful. Maybe today I could do a little bit for some good people." she presses the send button. "I hope Jeff will react soon. The quicker we can clean that mess, the better." "You've done a lot for us," Hart replies, slowly cocking her head to the side. A faint call in the distance heralds someone heading towards the encampent. Freyssinet nods to Hart. "Go to La terre. It is such a mess, nobody will track you there. And it is a decent planet still." Hart and Frey are currently speaking, quietly. There's smiles being given by both parties. A grave rests nearby, the soil appearing to have been recently distrubed. "I will try that, Doctor Freysinet," Hart replies, giving the other woman an acknowledging smile. "As soon as we work out the formalities." Freyssinet nods. "And thank you for speaking with me." Dana trudges in behind a uniformed and armed man, a red-cross marked satchel slung over her back. She peers around like the tourist she sort of is, clearly a first time visitor to this wonderful place in the middle of nowhere. Her eyes come to rest on the two women, blinking curiously but not intruding. "At least there's some air here," she comments to the man she follows. "I thank you for your time Doctor," Hart replies, still with a plesant smile. "I greatly appreciate your advice and what you have said." How ever her gaze shifts across to the new comer and she blinks a couple of times. Slightly startled. Tom, Dana's guide to the jungle of horrible explodey and pointy things, continues towards one of the doors that leads into the barracks. "Make yourself at home," he calls back to Dana. Hart gets a glance, and a quick nod of acknowlegement. Freyssinet follows Hart's glance toward the newcomers, and looks at the president again for orders. "'Kay, thanks," Dana replies, angling towards the indicated barracks doors, dropping her voice, "Umm...who died?" she asks, looking sidelong at the grave. "My husband," Hart remarks, as her shoulders slump and the grin and the good mood she was in moment ago, fades. The woman nibbles on her lower lip for a moment, and then back to Frey. "If you want something to eat or drink, help yourself to it. Ours is yours while your here acting as a dignitary." Then back to Dana once again, she takes a deep breath as her eyes start to dwell with tears once more. Nope, she's not going to cry, even though her body language says otherwise. "Who are you?" Tom continues towards the doors, opening one and closing it behind him as he enters into what could be assumed to be the barracks. "Oh, I'm so sorry," Dana replies, fishing through her pockets for a tissue or handkerchief and coming up empty. "I'm Dana...EMT just assigned here. Kinda new and still not really used to this military stuff. I didn't mean to upset you... Was askin' Tom and didn't think my voice carried so far." Freyssinet blushes a bit at Hart's remark. "I could do with other food than the alguae broth, honestly. But you should take care of Katriel and Brandon... Please." she watches Dana. "That's... That's alright," Hart mutters, shifting her gaze away from Dana. She looks at Frey for the moment, and shakes her head. "Fitzgerald is the man in charge of that department... Andrew always told me to stay out of that area." She makes a bit of a face. "But I'll tell that brute to give them more than alguae broth." Then back the Dana once more. "We're not really a military. We're two different groups. Those that wanted a change and those that want a change and will do anything to do it." She watches the field medic for a moment. "The NLM's favorite type of prey, the non-combatant." Dana shrugs and gives a half-hearted smile, "Sorry...meaning no offense ma'am, but uniforms and ranks, that kinda seems like a military to me, y'know? Not knockin' it, I'm a volunteer and all and kind of expected it. It's just not somethin' I'm used to, y'know?" She looks back at the grave and then back to the woman, "Is...is there anything I can do for you, ma'am?" Freyssinet frowns at Hart, "But you're gonna release them, will you? I told Jeff so, and if you don't, he will never believe the message." to Dana, a little smile. "Are you a doctor?" "Regular or irregular?" Hart asks, setting her gaze on Dana and arching a brow. Dana's earlier questions being ignored. Then back to Freyssinet. "They will be released, when I know that they aren't going to hunt down the irregulars." "Just about as irregular as they come, ma'am," Dana ducks her head and blushes a touch. "EMT, ma'am," she replies to Freysinnet, "Field medic now I s'pose." Freyssinet shakes her head for Hart, but doesn't dare to say more. to Dana, an encouraging nod. "Nothing to blush about, without good EMTs, we would get patients in too bad shape to do anything." Hart gives Dana a slow nod, and then starts to slowly head towards one of the other bunkers/sunken buildings. "I'll talk with you both later. Doctor, you'll find that you've got a bed made up in the main quarters. Medico, you've got one in the main quarters, too. Don't pay any attention to the regulars." With a shrill whistle, four black suited figures that make up the Guard, head towards Hart, while several Regulars others head towards Frey. "Oi ya doc," one of the Regulars says, as he draws closer. "Ya want me to grab ya medica'ion out for ya?" "So," Dana says, watching Hart go, "Guess we're bunkmates?" Freyssinet nods to Dana, "guess so." She extends a hand. "Name's Elianor Freyssinet, you can call me Frey." As the regular calls her, she tilts her head, "You're the one who helped me? Thanks, yes." Dana takes the hand, albeit a bit hesitantly, "Dana...and...umm...aren't you one of the prisoners I just saw on the news before I got transferred here?" "Yeah, I'm the guy who 'elped ya," replies the Regular to the Doctor. "Corporal Pierce." He replies to Frey, before moving off to one side. A wink is given to Dana, and apart from that, he seems content to remain nearby. Freyssinet nods to Dana. "Ex-prisoner, I guess." to Pierce, "Thank you, I will remember. I was not faking, I really needed it." "Ex-prisoner?" Dana looks a bit confused, "So you'll be leavin' us I take it?" "Weren't a problem doc," Pierce replies to Frey, as he continues to loiter around. Though he does butt into the conversation between the two women. "If I be so rude as ta interject here. Think she struck a deal with the boss lady, kinda good for some of us. Kinda pig shit for other. I think she'll be stickin' 'round till negotiations 'ave started." Freyssinet nods to what Pierce says, "That's right. I know jeff, so I can help salvage what can still be salvaged of this situation. I hope." "Boss lady?" Dana looks a bit embarrassed, "Sorry, Pierce is it? I'm kinda new here...that woman was the boss? And since I'm here, and this deal is 'good for some of us' and 'pig shit for others?' Do you mind if I ask what that deal was?" "President Hart, new one, not the old one," Pierce replies, as he motions towards the grave. "Old President Hart, he kinda got minced when the NLM did a straffing run on a medical convoy. Never 'ear 'bout that shit on the news, did ya?" He goes silent for a moment, mulling over the what he'd just heard. "Disbanding the irregulars, and hopefully the rest, too. Ya got some nutters in Regulars bunch, who won't lay down their arms. Hell... Some, most people 'ere, we're just about tired of the shit that's happenin'." He takes a deep breath, and then sighs. "So ya see 'ow the Regulars are gonna think it's pig shit?" Freyssinet nods to Dana, "President Hart." She nods. "You guys are decent. You deserve a clean way out. It isn't you who have harmed my friends and so on." "So I just got here," Dana says with a frown, "And now I'm goin' back? And your friends...those other two in the video...are they hurt?" "Captain Schizo did a right job on them," Pierce comments, with a frown. "Christ, he even shot Deiago in the gut during one of the interviews. He's kinda like..." He clicks his fingers several times. "Like cuttin' open a fuel tank with a plasma cutter. Ya alright at the start, then he kinda explodes in a rage." Silence, as he mulls over something. "Most likely won't be until the Boss Lady and the Mad Hatter 'ave their talks." Freyssinet shakes her head, "They're hurt, severely." She shivers. "I've been lucky." Dana's frown deepens, "Maybe I should see to them? I mean I know I'm no doctor, but I can stitch, splint, inject and brace pretty damn good." "Ya ask me, I reckon they both need a good psych after all this," Pierce quietly replies. "They say that Captain Schizo, he's formerly Boromov or somethin' like that. He knows how to break... Rather shatter his prisoners to get what he wants outta them, and he gets off on it." He wrinkles his nose in disguist. "But he don't do while the boss lady is 'round. The President, she tries to be all prim and proper." Freyssinet nods to Daana, "If you could... The girl, Katriel, she has Jordanna syndrom. Try to stop the psionic shield, and feed her some, if you could." to Pierce, "Your president is a real Lady." she comments, her voice choking up. With that, she salutes them, and heads for the barracks. Dana looks worriedly between the two, "Captain Schizo?" she asks, clearly confused. "And am I allowed to go see them? The prisoners that is." Pierce gives a quick glance around, and then slips his hand inside of his pocket. "Now ya a wannabe doc and all that shit," he quietly comments, as he palms the key across to Dana. "Just don't go getting yaself caught by the Nut, and ya'll be right. Cell two is where ya'll find them. Ya get caught, ya stole that key, right?" Dana nods and palms the key, slipping it into her pocket, "Just so I don't go getting my fingernails pulled out by mistake," she says quietly, Who's the Nut?" "Captain Fitzgerald," Pierce replies, as he watches Frey head towards the barracks. "Ya mighta saw 'im in that bull shit properganda flick he did up. He swanned 'round like he was a right genius... He's a god forsaken dipstick." "Good safety tip, thanks," Dana noda, "Steer clear of the guy in the video." "Ain't a problem," Pierce replies, as something catches his attention on the other side of the compound. "Ya only new 'ere, so I'll give ya the run down. Ya gonna have to take a side soon, Hart or Fitzgerald. Reckon that Fitzy's gonna try and take over for 'imself." "Which side is likely to get me out of this in one piece?" Dana asks worriedly, "I volunteered to help, but if they can solve this all peaceful like, that works for me, y'know?" "Ya've got Fizty and his guys, hoardin' all the good shit for themselves," Pierce worriedly replies, shaking his head. "Then ya've got Hart, with a few who'd fight with 'er. She might look all quiet and such, but 'er guard, hell, they're mercs, and 'ey saw a lot o' action in the Birthright, apparently. She's pretty much a strategic genius and knows the ins and outs o' warfare in the jungles. Faints, ambushes... My money's on 'er." "I'm guessin' you're on Hart's side?" Dana asks, just confirming her thoughts. It seemed obvious, but it would be good to hear. "Only chance to get outta this 'live," Pierce replies, as he slowly starts to walk away. "Prefer to fight to the death 'longside a women who is there for 'er people. Than spend five minutes under a brute who'd kill a child." He motions towards the grave and looks back to Dana. "He was an animal... But his wife is a respectable woman who tried 'er hardest to stay outta it." "Well, then, given the choice between a sane, peace seeking woman of like mind and a child killing, torturing lunatic?" Dana gives Pierce a look of deep thought for all of like two seconds, "Count me in with the sane side." "I'll let one of her officers know," Pierce replies with a friendly smile. "Just hopin' that those Lunatics can be talked down, and they ain't gonna fight to the end." He raises his arm up and wipes his sleeve against his brow. "Anyhow... I'm the unfortunate bastard who's been detailed to take supplies out to the emplacement in the swamp." "What..." Dana nervously licks her lips, "What happens if they refuse to stand down when a deal is made? And what happens to those prisoners...?" "Leave it me hands," Pierce replies, as he lifts an arm to undo a vent underneath one, and then the other. "Prisoners most likely be moved durin' the negotiations to a safe location. See, Hart, she's most likely got Fitzy all figured o't by now, right? And she most likely conduct talks at the emplacement outta here. Swamps, great for defence, slows da other guy down, right? Stink to 'igh 'eaven, but still better than takin' ya chances in the jungle." "Sorry, but you lost me a bit," Dana scratches the back of her head, "The emplacement? You mean she'll hold talks at a gun or does that word have another meanin' I don't know about?" "The emplacement was constructed before the base 'ere was started properly, can kinda call it a village on stilts in the middle of no where. Apparently the heat and shit from the swamp makes it 'ard for people to eaves drop," Pierce replies, giving a vague shrug. "Don't really know those, but like this place, they've got this nettin' all over it." "Ah, got it," Dana nods, stifling a yawn, "Think I'm gonna get some shuteye unless I'm expected to be somewhere at some particular time?" "Ya'll be right," Pierce replies, as he starts to make his way towards the main gate. "Get yaself a good rest. Hopefully we ain't gonna hafta spend much more time 'ere." Category:Classic New Luna logs Category:PANL Logs Category:Classic Underworld logs Category:Classic Watcher Logs